Unpredictable Circumstances
by Amrita Noir
Summary: Seifer keeps on stealing Selphie's food and denies it. She decides to try to catch him in the act. What will his punishment be? What will it lead to?


**Unpredictable Circumstances**

Disclaimer: I don't own ffVIII…

**Chapter One- Muffins are for Men**

    Selphie skipped her way over to a table at the cafeteria with a big chocolate chip muffin and a quadruple shot espresso.

"Oh I forgot napkins!"

    She set her breakfast on the table and went to get napkins.

    Seifer Almasy was hungry.  Very hungry.  Too hungry to wait in this hellishly (AN: is that a word? Lol) long line.  He tapped his foot impatiently until he saw a huge muffin at a table where know one was at.

"Hmmm…..yum…." he drooled.

    Slurping up his drool he looked around and walked….ran, toward the muffin.  He picked up the muffin and ate it until it was more than half gone.  Seifer rubbed his now full stomach happily and went off before the muffin's owner came back.

    Selphie came back with her napkins and she saw that nothing but the muffin's wrapper and her espresso.

"Maybe I'm at the wrong table."

    She looked around and all the tables were full.

"What kind of sick person would eat my muffin!!!" she screamed.

"Yo Selphie what's the matter?  I heard you scream." Zell said taking a seat next to her with his breakfast hotdogs.

"I went to go get napkins ::sniffle:: and came back and…and…my muffin was eaten!" she cried.

"There, there Selphie.  It's ok; you can have one of my hotdogs."

    Selphie became nauseous at the thought of having hotdogs for breakfast.

"Erm…Thanks ,but no thanks Zell." 

    Zell shrugged.

"Suit yourself." He said and started eating.

    Seifer watched from far away at the scene.

'So it was the Messenger-Girl's muffin.  She's looks cute when she gets made.' Seifer thought. 

'What the hell did I just think?'

~Lunch~

    Selphie got a muffin for lunch to make up for breakfast.  She opened her mouth to take a bite when someone called her name.

"Selphie we need to know what you think of this design for the festival backround." A garden festival member yelled.

"Damn." She mumbled setting her precious muffin back down.

    She went off to look at the designs.  Seifer watched Selphie leave from a hidden corner in the cafeteria.

"Who the hell has a muffin for lunch?"

    He stood there scratching chin, thinking.

"Actually I'm in the mood for a muffin…"

    He went over to Selphie's muffin and gobbled it up.

"Hahaha.  Let's see how the overly happy Messenger-girl acts to this."

    Seifer laughed and fled from the scene.

    Selphie hummed walked over to her table.  This month's Garden Festival was going to be a blast and she felt like nothing could keep her from being mad even after the little incident at breakfast.  Then she looked down at her plate and saw nothing but crumbs.

"Wha?!  Two times in one day!!  That's not possible!" she yelled.

     Seifer chuckled at the scene before him and decided to go up to her and tease her.

"Hey messenger-girl what's with the yelling." Seifer said with his famous smirk.

"Go away lap-dog I'm not in the mood." She growled back.

    Seifer moved his face so close to her's that their noses almost touched.  Selphie blushed a little.

"Ooooh I'm so scared." He said sarcastically.

    Selphie rolled her eyes when she recognized the odor in his breathe.  She sniffed some more to try to figure out what it was.  Seifer took a step back and put his hands in front of him.

"What in Hyne's name are you doing?!"

"Your breathe smells like….like….MUFFIN!" she pointed her finger accusingly.

'Oh crap.' Seifer thought.

"What?  You're crazy!  You have no real proof that I ate your muffin.  I'm out of here." He said and ran off.

"Come back here you muffin fiend!!"  Selphie yelled but he was already long gone.

"I have to think of a plan to catch him in the act."

She went to her dorm to mix up a plan.

~The next morning at breakfast~

    Selphie got her muffin and put it down on the table.

"Time to catch him in the act." She said to herself and went off.

    Seifer entered the cafeteria and saw an empty table with a muffin.

"She's so stupid to leave her food by itself again."

    He went over to the table and picked up the muffin.  Right when he touched the muffin a siren went off. The whole cafeteria turned their heads toward Seifer.

"What the hell?!?  What are you looking at!" he yelled to the cafeteria.

     Selphie ran up to him and took a Polaroid of him hold the muffin.

"Hah!  Caught red-handed and fell for the oldest trick in the book!  I'm going to tell the headmaster." She said and stalked off.

"Ah crap."

~Headmaster Squall's Office~

"Squall, Seifer stole my muffin three times!" Selphie pointed at Seifer.

"If you keep pointing that finger you might get it bitten off." Seifer said folding his arms.

"Selphie do you have any proof?" Squall said in a serious manner.

'Sheesh does he have to act so serious?  It's just a friggin muffin.' Seifer thought to himself.

"Yes I do." Selphie said handing him the picture.

    Squall studied the picture.

"What kind of man eats muffins!" she said.

"What are you talking about muffins were MADE for men!" Seifer yelled back.

"No they weren't!!"

    Squall rubbed his head.  He was starting to get a migraine.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!!"

    Everything went silent and only the sound of crickets chirping could be heard.

"Seifer as your punishment you will have to help Selphie with the Garden Festival.  You two are dismissed."

Seifer's face paled.  

AN: I got this idea when my mom was going to eat her Starbucks pastry for breakfast and it was gone.  My older sister had eaten it and was denying it.  My mom knew it was her because she and my sister are the only ones who eat pastries.  My sister eats 2 pastries for breakfast and is a stick!!!  Anyway please review and hopefully I'll get the next chapters up soon.


End file.
